A Trip to the Garden
by Chimaeran
Summary: A jealous Loki drugs his Brother, only to find, in doing so, it turns the other man into a bit of a Monster. WARNINGS INSIDE.


**This was the outcome of an RP, therefore, two writers. I was Loki, a friend from Tumblr was Thor.**

_**WARNINGS: Sex, slight non-con, incest.**_

* * *

><p>There he was again, surrounded by his 'Wenches', singing along with the Tavern and their triumphant songs of praise for the Prince. Rolling his eyes and toying with his ale, the other Prince sighed. How annoying. He couldn't even get a second of his Brother's time. When one of the blonde's Wenches went off to fetch him another tankard of mead, Loki quickly made one appear in his hand and took her place. "Hello, Brother. You look thirsty." He said, handing it to the blonde.<p>

Thor smiled after the woman who went to fetch him another drink. Upon hearing Loki, the smile faded. He looked skeptically at the mug being offered from Loki's elegant hand, and glanced up at Loki's bright eyes. "Is it poisoned?"

"Now, why would you think that?" His green eyes were calculating. "I wouldn't poison my own precious Brother." Drug, maybe, but never poison. He mused in his head. "Shall I take the first drink, if you're that worried?"

Thor took the mug. "No, that's quite alright. I trust you to not lie straight to my face." Thor took a long drink, as if to prove his point. "Now sit, Brother. Something is troubling you." He jesters grandly at the seat across from him.

"O-oh... no, nothing's wrong." He said simply, but sat anyway. Looking at the women still surrounding his Brother, he made a subtle cringing motion and then put on his plastic smile. "Are you enjoying your... celebration, Brother? After all, you were great in this battle. I'm sure Father and Mother are proud."

Thor glanced at the women, at his sides and in his lap. "Leave us." He commanded them, and waited until they all went, slight looks of surprise on their faces. Then he looked at his brother. "Loki, I may fall for your tricks but when it comes to your emotions I'm no fool and you can't lie to me." He pushed a mug across the table, toward Loki. "And you know I care not for these celebrations, as I care for you. Now talk." He smiled welcomingly.

Taken aback by his Brother's actions, Loki almost regretted having spiked his Brother's mead. Now that there was no threat in his way, he'd need his Silver Tongue to talk himself out, if Thor realized. "I..." He sighed some and smiled again, this time genuinely. "Really, Brother, you didn't have to do that... nor do you have to lie. I know you enjoy your drinking time. Many times have you stumbled into my chambers by accident, after your fun." Though he always welcomed his Brother to his bed.

Thor analyzed him for a long moment. He knew Loki was hiding something, but obviously wasn't ready to talk. Then Thor would play his game. "Of course. Who, besides you, doesn't like celebrations?" He gave his big goofy grin. "But you should know, I still like your company more than any woman."

"It's not that I don't enj-" He paused at the other's words and looked down, taking a drink of his ale, to hide a blush that dusted over his cheeks. Clearing his throat and regaining his composure, he looked back up. "Well, thank you." He said and then shifted in his seat slightly. "The feeling is mutual, Brother."

He smiled inwardly at his brother's sudden discomfort. "Really? Then why do you avoid me so? It seems you only come to me in private, never in front of others. Why is that?"

"You're always surrounded by your women or your friends... I never really get a word in." He admitted as he scanned his Brother. He wondered if he'd been affected by his workings, yet, or if it simply had failed him. He hoped the latter. He didn't want to explain to his Brother.

He let out a sudden laugh. "Well, you don't speak much even when given a chance!" He smiled sweetly at Loki. "Perhaps if you were more friendly, others would wish to hear from you? But regardless, if my friends bother you so, you need only tell me and I will set them straight." He tried to keep the smile on his face, but was surprised by a sudden wave of dizziness. Had he truly drank that much?

"N-no, it's quite alright, Thor. Your friends are special to you." He said and then sighed some, smiling a bit. "I just wish we had more time together... alone." Tilting his head, his smile fading, he set his ale down. So it was working. "Thor? Are you alright? Do you feel ok?" He asked and then moved to his Brother's side. "Perhaps too much mead? Shall I take you to your chambers?"

"Of course my friends are special to me. So are you. Can't you try to be friends with them too?" He flinched at Loki's sudden closeness. He thought about the question probably longer than needed. "No, I'm not tired. I'm fine. Perhaps we can go outside though? To the garden?" He smiled grandly; he knew Loki loved the garden.

"I'll try." He said and then nodded at his Brother's questions. "If you insist." He stepped back, wanting nothing more than to offer his hand to his Brother, but he knew it would be strange to see them walking about, hand in hand. "I do enjoy the garden." He added, quietly. He was happy his Brother remembered; and this time of night, they would be alone.

He slowly rose from his seat, feeling another dizzy spell. He couldn't be THAT drunk, he thought. Fresh air would do him good. He led the way to the garden just a little ways from the feasting hall. He found Loki's favorite tree and proceeded to seat beneath it and smile up at Loki.

Following his Brother, glancing to the side to see jealous looks from the women he'd previously been surrounded by, Loki quickly looked back and hid a triumphant, sly grin. Once outside, watching his Brother sit, Loki smiled down at him and moved to sit with him. At first, he was going to sit in his lap, like he'd done in the past, but opted to sit next to him, instead, weary of his Brother's reaction to such an act.

He slapped Loki's arm, "Don't sit so far away." And then patted the ground next to him, smiling like a fool again. He suddenly felt very faint and... fuzzy? He vaguely wondered what was in that mead. Then the thought struck him like a lighting bolt. NO, Loki wouldn't have. Would he?

"Ah..." Loki's smile turned shy and he scooted closer, his leg now pressed up against Thor's. Hesitantly, he leaned his head on his Brother's shoulder. "B-better?" He asked and glanced at the other briefly, before looking to his lap, fidgeting some. "Brother, I... I've missed spending time with you."

"Really? And whose fault is that?" Thor naturally threw his arm over Loki's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I'm not the one who hides all day." He smiled softly. He faintly noticed how the strange fuzziness grew from the contact he now made with Loki. He wasn't about to ask Loki to confess what it was though.

When he felt Thor's arm around him, he let out a small sigh of content and shuddered, unnoticeably. "I... I'm just usually practicing, of course." He nibbled at his lip and then closed his eyes, sighing some. Maybe he should confess what he'd done? "Brother... your mead... I..." He couldn't say it, but if his Brother had half the brain he assumed, he'd understand. Loki could only hope it wouldn't anger him.

He raised an eyebrow at Loki's unfinished sentence. He figured as much. "You put something in my drink?" He made a point to sound annoyed, and then sighed heavily. "Why?"

Loki was at a slight loss for words, Silver Tongue betraying him, momentarily. Without a thought, he did the only thing he could instinctly do. Leaning up, he gently pressed his lips to the corner of his Brother's mouth, and then looked back down in his lap. He hoped he made his point.

Thor was surprised at his Brother's apparent embarrassment. Was Loki feeling bad for what he did? Never the less, his point was made. Thor smiled and gathered Loki into his lap. "Why do you need to play games? Have I not always told you that you need only ask?" He crushed Loki in a hug then kissed his forehead sweetly. "I will do anything you ask."

"I only wanted t-" He gasped as he was hugged and then blushed slightly at the kiss. Nibbling at his lip briefly, he looked at his Brother with what would-be innocent eyes. "Kiss me..." He said quietly and then shifted slightly in the other's lap so he was facing him more clearly. "...kiss me." He repeated.

Thor loved it when Loki put on those big, bright innocent eyes. It was greatly arousing, even if it was fake. It made Loki look most beautiful, and perhaps... vulnerable? He was slightly hesitant in Loki's request, considering the drug he now clearly felt working in his veins. But thought no more harm than any other time could come from it. So gently grabbed a fist full of Loki's silky raven hair and crushed their lips together.

"Mn..." Loki shuddered as their lips met, his hands going up to grip at the Asgardian's clothing. His scruff felt pleasant against his soft skin, making him shudder again, as his tongue gently pressed at the other's lips, welcoming him to deepen this kiss. His hips pressed forward some, also inviting the other, to do as he pleased.

Thor briefly wondered if Loki drugged his own mead. He laughed internally at that thought. He didn't mind Loki's desperate pleas though, somehow it made Thor feel like his brother greatly needed him. He intruded Loki's mouth quickly with his tongue, and then slipped his hand under his brother's shirt.

Shuddering again under the other's touch, Loki pulled back some, breaking the kiss. "Brother..." He said quietly and then swallowed, biting the side of his lip some. Leaning forward, he whispered in the other's ear. "You said I could ask anything... so, I want you... make love to me." He nipped gently at his Brother's eat, his hips pushing forward again. "Take me."

He was suddenly taken aback by his brother's request. He momentarily considered pushing him off. But this drug was becoming overwhelming, tingling him all over, bringing a strange heat between his legs. He nuzzled Loki's neck while considering the request. He sighed at the lovely scent coming from Loki's skin, it always got to him. He took Loki by the hips and laid him on the grass, positioning himself above Loki. He smiled slyly, "Of course." He whispered in a husky breath.

As he was nuzzled and then laid down, Loki let out a sigh of content and then gazed up at his Brother lustfully. Wetting his slightly dry lips, he grinned up at him, just enough that it was noticeable. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around the stronger man. "Shall I make it easy and take my clothes off for you, or would you like the pleasure?"

Thor chuckled lightly. "I love the pleasure of undressing you." He said as he gripped Loki's shirt tightly between his hands and simply shredded it off, exposing the snow white skin to the fresh air. He instantly began sucking at Loki's chest, leaving red bruise-like spots.

Tensing as his shirt was removed; Loki had almost forgotten how rough the other could be. Nevertheless, he smiled and allowed his Brother to do as he pleased. Arching into his sucking, he let out a shaky gasp. "Hn... T-Thor..." He said quietly, watching him.

He loved the quick response he got from Loki, but the heat from whatever drug he had in him was driving him insane. He needed to touch more. With one hand he held down Loki's thin wrists, with the other he tore at the laces of Loki's leather pants.

Gasping again, Loki swallowed. Maybe drugging his Brother wasn't such a good idea, especially with how the other was acting. "Brother, please... not so quickly." He said and then looked up at the blonde, smiling sweetly. "I don't want you to strain yourself..."

Thor laughed heartily. "Strain myself?" He laughed again, and then breathed into Loki's ear, "You must not be very familiar with my hammer." He licked Loki's ear eagerly, "You just better hope I don't bruise you too much." He got onto his knees, grabbed Loki's pants by the ankles, and ripped them off in one pull. Tossing the offending article aside, he began to remove his own shirt, not taking his eyes off his brother once.

Wanting to comment about the other's terrible pun, Loki opened his mouth, but the only thing to come out was a moan as the other licked his ear. "Mnn..." As his pants and boots, were removed, he pulled his legs up some, now completely naked under his Brother. A blush dusted over his cheeks and he watched the other undress. What a body the other God had. So muscled and amazing.

He watched his brother's big, green eyes roam over his own, now naked, body. Then smiled seductively, winking at Loki. "Want to touch?" He gently took Loki's hand, admiring the beautiful, pale digits before running them over his hard, muscled chest.

Loki suddenly felt his mouth go dry. He'd always admired Thor's body, knowing his would always be smaller and weaker, opting for magic and spells, instead of fighting with his hands, like his Brother did. Smoothing his soft hand over the other's chest, he leaned up and kissed it, looking up at the other. "Hurry, Brother... before the day comes."

Another chuckle escaped his throat. He pushed Loki down into the grass with his body. "There are many hours in the night, impatient one." But he moved forward none the less, grabbing lean legs and pulling them open, resting himself between them. He wasn't exactly sure how he wanted to proceed, so he began with gentle kisses from Loki's chest toward his thigh.

"I'm not impatient; I just want the... most out of this." Loki replied and allowed his legs to be opened. "Nn..." Feeling the kissed the other began to trail down his body, he shuddered slightly, enjoying the feeling and letting out a slight sigh.

"You make it sound as if we won't be doing this again sometime later." Thor teased, now running his tongue dangerously close to Loki's groin. He then reached up to twist a soft nipple between calloused fingers.

"W-well, I..." He gasped and arched, letting out a slight groan at where the other's tongue had ended up. Arching into the other's fingers, he moaned quietly. "Thor... please..."

"Alright, perhaps I've teased you enough." He looked Loki in the eyes, "But since I have given you permission to ask anything of me, I want to ask for something in return." He stopped all movement, in wait of the smaller man's reply.

"I... of course, Brother." He sat up on his arms, looking at the other and biting his lip slightly. "What is it? I'm listening." He wondered what it could be. Of course, his Brother had never asked anything bad of him, and they'd only had their share of 'play' a few times, so it couldn't be anything terribly off-put.

Thor couldn't help but smile at Loki's eagerness. But how would he react to the request? Thor made his face as serious as possibly. "I want you to cry." He said it softly, almost a whisper, then leaned in closer, "You are the most beautiful, when you cry."

Loki's eyes went wide at his Brother's request. "I... cry?" He fumbled over his words, unsure of what to say or what to do. He couldn't just cry, for no reason, during sex. It wasn't that easy. Swallowing, he blushed a bit. "You'll... if you want that, you'll have to hurt me, Brother." Reaching for the other's hand, he placed it at his own throat. "You'll have to scare me... and hurt me... because I could never cry for any other reason, in front of you."

Thor glanced at his hand against Loki's frail throat, and oddly enough, it looked perfect there. With no warning at all, he closed he fist around the pale skin and heard Loki choke. This pleased him. He wasted no further time in pushing Loki's legs up and teasing him with a hard cock rubbing between his tender ass.

Gasping and choking slightly as the other gripped his throat, Loki's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected his Brother to do it so quickly. He let out a struggled moan as he felt the other's member against him, his body shaking some, as tears welled in his eyes slightly.

Thor considered the consequences of unceremoniously shoving into Loki without preparation, but decided he didn't really want to hurt he's brother that much. So he brought he's fingers to his mouth, and sucked on them while pleasantly watching Loki squirm. How ironic, he thought, that he should be the one to make Loki squirm, when it was the Trickster who so enjoyed making others writhe in pain.

As he felt Thor press against him, a few tears ran down the male's pale skin. "Th..." He tried to say the other's name, but the hand around his throat restricted him, giving him just enough space to breath; but only slightly. As he watched the other, he spread his legs some, welcoming him, happy his Brother wasn't just going to shove himself right in.

Feeling suddenly, annoyingly desperate he shoved his fingers in and began working at Loki's tightness. He couldn't stop the moan he let out at the sight and feel of this helpless form Loki was in. He saw the tears beginning and smiled triumphantly. When he thought he'd wet Loki enough, he positioned his hips and in one thrust was hilt deep in Loki's hot body. He reflexively tightened his grip on the thin throat, wondering if there would be bruises.

The God's eyes went wide as he felt the other's fingers inside of him, tears coming down a bit more now, not having expected the sudden intrusion. "Th-thor!" He arched and moaned, choking a bit more, only to let out a near-shriek as the other entered. He gripped the grass below him, his eyes welling a bit more with salty tears, his breath in brief, short pants. "O-oh, G-gods..." He managed to choke out.

Thor suddenly released Loki's throat and watched him gasp. He pinned Loki's wrist by his head, leaned in to bite at the pale lips and began a rythmic thrusting.

Breathing a bit heavily as his throat was now free, Loki groaned against his Brother's lips, his hips moving instinctly with the other's. "Nm... Brother..." He moaned quietly, his legs wrapping around the other's waist.

With Loki's legs in a more strategic angle, he was free to ram even harder into him. He smiled against the other's delicious mouth. "Now scream." He breathed and brought his teeth down into Loki's neck. He was loving this delightful craze that pulsed threw out his veins, whatever Loki had drugged him with, Thor might want it again.

Reaching up, Loki's arms went around his Brother's neck again, his nails digging into his back slightly. "Ah..!" As he was thrust into, he let out a few lewd moans, nearly yelping as he was bitten. "Oh, Gods... T-Thor, what if someone hears me?" He asked and panted. For an experiment, this drug was quite strong.

He tasted blood, so he began licking the wound he'd just inflicted against the flawless neck. He chuckled at Loki's question, "That's the point." He suddenly felt delirious, "I want them to hear. I want them all to know... that you belong to me... that I took you... all for myself." He began licking the sweet tears from Loki's cheeks.

Shivered as the other licked him, Loki whimpered. He could feel the tender wound. However, it was the other's words that got to him. "W-what?" He blushed deeply, his eyes going wide. "T-thor...? I..." He tensed as the other licked the tears from his face, Silver Tongue failing him again. He never realized that his Brother felt that way... or was it the drug speaking?

Thor let out a feral growl, biting into flesh once more. He felt his last grips on sanity slip away and oddly didn't care. All he wanted now was to make Loki cry and scream, not remembering or caring that they were in a slightly public place. He brought his hand down and gripped Loki's cock tight enough to hurt, yanking in time with his eager thrusts.

Crying out, Loki dug his nails into the other's back again, arching into his touch, shuddering and moaning. Tears filled his eyes again, but he wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or pain. "T-Thor...! Please, c-calm down...!" He gasped as he was gripped, only let out another yell as the other found his prostate.

"Calm down?" He growled again, "Isn't this what you wanted?" Hearing the yelp and knowing he'd found Loki's spot, he began grinding into it. He licked up the tears again. "Now..." He whispered and brought his hand to Loki's throat once more, "Stop talking." He cut off the elegant man's air supply again.

Dragging his nails down the other's back, Loki let out another moan once his spot was ground against. Despite all of the pleasure, his Brother was scaring him. "Thor, ple-" His words were cut off when the other's hand was once more at his throat. "Hnn!" His eyes went wide again and he let go of his back, his hands instinctly going to the other God's arm. "Br... hnn..."

Thor vision was blurred, world beginning to spin as he felt himself climaxing. He thought he should be worried that he felt like he couldn't breathe, but for some reason it didn't register. He no longer heard or felt Loki beneath him. Something wasn't right, but his drugged brain couldn't figure it out.

Loki could only gasp as he felt his Brother climax. His body started to feel a bit light and his eyes went dark. As such, he climaxed as well, and his hands fell from their place at the other's arm and wrist, to the ground, as the Prince blacked out.

Thor collapsed as everything just suddenly stopped. He laid there on Loki and just breathed heavily for quite some time, before a terrible reality hit him. "Loki...?" He whispered. Then sat back and looked down at the bruised and beaten man, "Loki? LOKI." He shook him gently. Upon getting no response, he looked around. When had they come to the garden? He groaned and rubbed his head, he couldn't remember and he felt suddenly sick.

Loki lay on the ground, unconscious under his Brother, his body limp; riddled with bruises, bite marks, and now his own seed covering his stomach. Unmoving when he was shaken, he simply breathed slowly.

Thor became frantic. He suddenly jumped up and put on his pants as quick as possible, then gathered Loki up in his great red cape. He didn't think of where exactly he was taking him, he just went. He briefly thought to remind himself to beat the crap out of Loki for drugging him. Minutes later he was in his bath room, turning on the water, and laying Loki inside. Hopefully it would ease the soreness.

Once he was lifted, Loki still lay limp in his Brother's arms. However, once in the bath, he stirred, shuddering and slowly opening his eyes. Wincing, he only felt stiffness all over, his body aching from before. Looking up, he looked to his Brother. "Thor... w-where?" He stopped and looked around, recognizing his surroundings slowly. "Nn..." He brought a hand up, feeling one of the bites on his neck and hissing. "What did you do?"

Thor suddenly exploded. "What did I do?" he pointed at himself, "What did I do?" He shouted, then pointed at Loki, "This is your fault! If you hadn't been some jealous, attention-seeking whore and drugged my drink, this wouldn't have happened!**"** He stood defiantly over Loki, red with rage. Breathing heavily, it took everything in him to not strike Loki.

Loki's eyes went wide as he looked at his Brother. "Thor..." His face turned to hurt. What had happened to the Brother from before? The one who cared? The one who loved Loki's attention? At a loss for words, Loki held back tears and stood, stepping out of the tub, and on shaky legs, pushed past his Brother. Reaching for a towel, he wrapped it about himself and headed for the door.

Thor flinched in alarm. Watching Loki suddenly leave, he reached out, all anger gone. "Wait. WAIT! LOKI! I didn't mean that!" He ran after him, catching his arm quickly, "Loki please. I'm sorry." He gently, hesitantly hugged Loki, "I didn't mean that...I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm angry with myself, not you. Please don't leave." He kissed Loki's forehead.

Loki could only whimper slightly. Pushing Thor away, he looked down. "Don't... don't touch me..." He said and wiped his eyes. "I know you, Thor... you say nothing without meaning it." He looked up at his Brother, apparent hurt in his eyes. "And you only speak truth... I know what I am. I would have thought you, of all people, would look past that." With that, he rushed out, heading straight for his room.

Horror struck Thor like lightening. He just stared as Loki left his room. Sadly whispering, "No... I didn't mean it..." after he was gone.

Back in his room, Loki collapsed in the middle of his floor, having exerted himself too much to rush out, he'd lost all of his energy. Covering his face in his hands, he too a few deep breaths, not willing himself to cry any longer. So, Thor only thought of him as an attention-craving whore? So be it. He would crave attention no more.


End file.
